The school of the spirits
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Não tem como escapar. Não tem para onde fugir. Fique e brinque...
1. Chapter 1

Título: The school of the spirits.

Categoria: Alice nine

Casal: HirotoxShou, ToraxSaga Naox?

Gênero: Terror/pouca comédia/ Romance

Classificação: Ahn...16 o-o?

Autora: P-chan \o\

Sinopse: _Não tem como escapar. Não tem para onde fugir.Fique e brinque..._

Direitos autorais: Na verdade eu estava andando pelo shopping quando eu encontrei um pato(?) e ele estava com uma pasta na boca. quando fui ver era os direitos autorais da Psc inteira!! acorda

Capitulo 1: A lenda.

**[Shou's Pov**

Eu vou contar uma coisa bizarra pra vocês. Sabe, perto da minha casa tem uma escola.Uma escola beeem grande, parece uma universidade. Mas há algum tempo, ela desativou, assim, sem motivos.E ninguém mais soube dela.

Ela ficou acho que uns 6 meses abandonada, até queriam levar a construção à baixo. Mas, Para surpresa geral, da cidade toda, Anteontem, viram as luzes do prédio aceso. Certo podia ser qualquer coisa, nada de importante para aparecer na Tv, mas não tinha _**ninguém **_na escola.

As pessoas da casa ao lado, quase grudada à escola, sumiram. Derrepente. E ontem, ela também foi encontrada acesa. Antes que você pense, Não, eu não sou covarde.

Mas poxa, Eu moro na mesma rua que a escola, ver estas noticias na Tv, são assustadoras. Mas isso não é pior. Porque ontem, eu acabei ficando até mais tarde no colégio, e eu volto pra casa à pé. Eu tive que passar na _**frente **_da escola. E foi ai que eu ouvi. Barulho de correntes se arrastando, de coisas quebrando.

Até gemidos de dor tinha. Ou aquilo tinha virado um centro comunitivo sexual, ou a escola _**realmente **_era mal assombrada. Eu sai correndo. Hoje meus amigos, queriam que eu ficasse até mais tarde. Sabe, eles vem aqui em casa hoje, ai eles queriam aproveitar que viessimos todos juntos. Mas eu me recusei.

Nem que acompanhado eu passava de novo na frente daquele colégio. Sinto arrepios na espinha até agora com isso. Bem, eu vou parar de escrever isso...Sim, é hora de dizer tchau. Tenho que arrumar as coisas, meus amigos vem aqui em casa hoje (eu já disse isso...). Ai vamos nos divertir, e eu vou esquecer disso tudo.

Eu que não gostaria de ser as pessoas que são arrastada para aquela escola...

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Wiii, primeira fic de terror da P-chan. Sim, é yaoi (duh), sim eu amo alice nine. Sim eu tenho meus preferidos e amaveis -risada do mal-.

Espero que vocês gostem i-i. Próximo cap. é em narrativa normal mesmo.

Bregrado gente, a P-chaaan agadece -acena que nem retardada- "MÃE!MÃE! TO NA TV"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: A proposta de Tora.

Shou desligou o computador, começando a arrumar o seu quarto. Logo foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa, porém a campainha começou a tocar. E tocar. Insistentemente alguém tocava ela. Até o loiro realmente se irritar (seus gritos de "espere" não funcionavam) e foi atender a porta, com certa irritação.

"Mas que dro...Hiroto!!! " Exclamou, surpreso.

" Achei que ia me bater" Disse, rindo da expressão de Shou.

"Baka! Mas hei, você sempre chega atrasado, o que deu para ser o primeiro a chegar?"

"ah, você sabe. Como eu moro perto do Tora, eu sempre esperava ele pra vir, ai agente chegava atrasado..."

"Verdade. Mas...cadê ele?"

"Ele não estava em casa, então vim sozinho. Por isso cheguei mais cedo!!!" Exclamou, feliz e sorridente.

"Ah sim sim!!! Entre Hiroto." E quando estava prestes a fechar a porta...

"NÃO! ESPERAAAA..." Shou deixou a porta aberta, olhando para fora assustado.

"Nao?"

O garoto estava vermelho, com a respiração pesada. Parecia ter corrido bastante.

"Você veio à pé de novo?" O tom do loiro soava um pouco...repreensivo.

"Eu..." Não teve tempo de falar, pois Shou tinha puxado-o para dentro, fechando a porta (com a certeza de não bater ela na cara de ninguém.)

"Nossa, sério que você veio à pé Nao? Você mora do outro lado da cidade" Hiroto parecia, assustado.

"Eu peguei metro...mas ele quebrou no caminho...Ai...eu tive que vir o resto à pé"

Shou voltou com um copo d' água, entregando-o para Nao.

"Onde o metro quebrou?" perguntou, esperando o garoto terminar de beber.

"Umas 6 estações depois da minha casa" e ele falou isso com naturalidade.

"Em outras palavras, você andou pra caramba" Shou repreendeu ele de novo. "Podia ter ligado, agente dava um jeito de te buscar lá Nao."

"Em outras palavras, senta ai que suas pernas vão atrofiar Cara." e Hiroto empurrou ele, sem nenhuma delicadeza, em direção ao sofá, fazendo-o cair nele, sem jeito.

"Ah...eu...já to melhor." Se ajeitou melhor no sofá.

"Bem, agora falta só Saga e Tora..."

"Ainda estou curioso..."

"Sobre o que, Hiroto?"

"Tora não estava em casa"

"Sério? Ele nunca sai assim, sem mais nem menos."

"Eu também achei esquisito, Nao!"

Mas logo foram interrompidos pela campainha. Shou foi atende-la rapidamente.

" Konnichiwa Shou-chaaan" E imediatamente Shou corará.

"K-Konnichiwa Saga-kun"

Hiroto começou a ter uma crise de tosse, sabe-se-lá-deus-porque, e Nao começou a rir.

"Nossa, Nao. Desde quando você ri da cara dos outros?"

" Não estou rindo da cara de ninguém Saga."

Enquanto os dois ficavam discutindo, Hiroto com seu acesso de tosse, Shou ultra-blaster corado, ia para a cozinha com a desculpa de que ia preparar algo para eles comerem.

E mais uma vez, naquela tarde, a campainha tocou.

"EU ATENDO! YEY" Hiroto, indo para a porta quase pulando (?)

"Que alegria toda é essa, Hiroto?"

"AHHHH! TOOOORA! Teu filhodamãe que não estava em casa" e Tora sentia como se houvesse uma gota na cabeça. Hiroto estava muuuito animado.

" Ora ora, e até agora pouco, Ele estava zuando um certo alguém..." E é a vez de Hiroto corar.

"Cala a boca Saga!!!"

"Porque não vem calar?" Saga falou, piscando para ele.

"Ahhhh desgraçadooo!!!"

"Heeeei! Não briguem..." Tentou Nao inutilmente, uma vez que Hiroto já estava indo pra cima de Saga, que apenas sorria malicioso.

"HEI! Brigas na minha casa não. Se forem se matar, façam isso nos infernos."

"Que estress Shou-chaaan!"

"Você escapou por pouco Saga"

"Vocês são problemáticos"

"E você não, Torinha?"

"Lógico que não Saga. Eu nasci perfeito"

"Ah que merda Tora, cala a boca."

"Não se acha nem um pouco, hun?"

"Que foi Hiroto? Ta com inveja? " E Tora sorriu de canto. "E você Saga, Olha quem fala. Você também se acha."

"Hei, uma coisa é falar que nasceu perfeito. Outra..." coloca o dedo sobre a boca, fazendo pose "É se achar Sexy"

"Ow god. Que merda na minha casa" Shou colocou a mão na testa, em um gesto dramático e desesperado.

Nao estava se sentindo perdido. Ora olhava Hiroto xingando os dois. Ora olhava Tora e Saga se gabando e se comparando. Ora olhava Shou entrando em desespero.

"Minna...Minna!!!" Tentava chamar a atenção dos outros.

"Lembrei!"

"Lembrou?"

"Sim. Lembrei porque eu me atrasei"

"Por que você é lerdo?"

"Vá à Merda, Saga"

"Ok, chega. Minha casa não é circo não. "

"Parei, parei"

E assim que Shou acalma as coisas (de um jeito estressado, mas acalmou), eles começaram a zuar, enquanto comiam porcarias, Saga e Tora bebendo, com Nao na cola deles, de que não deveriam fazer aquilo. E quando viram, já era 1 hora da manhã.

"Nossa, o tempo passa mo rapido"

"Não é? Ainda bem que temos amanhã o dia inteiro."

"Hei, eu vou fazer uma proposta."

Todos olharam para Tora.

" Há essa hora Tora?"

Mas não tiveram respostas, pois logo, os 5 estavam de frente à escola desativada...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Bem mais um cap. eu sei que ta ficando HORRIVEL, mas me perdoem, sou iniciante -gota-**

**A partir do próximo cap. Todo mundo sofre hauhauhauhau! e é terror mesmo viu gente. Não to zuando não -rebola e xisdê- Bjuuundas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: A escola.

**[ Hiroto's Pov **

Ahhh! Eu acho que não deveriamos ter aceitado aquela proposta. Não é que eu esteja com medo mas...

Qualé a de ir em uma escola desativada, silenciosa, de luzes acesas, com barulhos assustadores, neste frio lascante, as 2 da manhã?

E eu não era o unico a reclamar de frio, não. Shou, ao meu lado, por exemplo. Tava quase batendo os dentes coitado. e Tora ficava zuando ele que era de medo... Saga estava...sério? Uou. Milagres acontecem. E Nao...ué cade o Nao? Olhei pra trás, vendo ele um pouco mais afastado, próximo ao portão.

"Minna...vamos voltar."

"Nao tem ra-"

"Agente não vai voltar. "

Silêncio. Eu não gostava de silêncio. Muito menos na frente de uma escola como aquela.

E então agente fez a maior loucura da nossa vida. Entramos no prédio antigo da escola "só para ver mais de perto".

Rodamos o lugar, vasculhamos cada canto, até Tora enjoar. Então finalmente fomos libertados de sua curiosidade. Iriamos voltar para casa de Shou, nos enfiarmos em baixo do cobertor e só acordar amanhã. Mas, algo parecia não querer colaborar ali.

**O portão estava trancado.**

"Hei... isso é alguma brincadeira?"

" Eu...não sei"

"Como não sabe Tora?!" Eu estava nervoso. Mas claro. Eu estava trancado dentro daquela maldita escola.

"Calma Hiroto"

Mas eu não poderia ter calma. Os unicos calmos eram Tora e Saga. Você via claramente o medo nos olhos de Shou e Nao...Nao? Onde está Nao?

"Hei, onde tá o Nao?"

"Verdade! Nao não esta aqui."

"Nao?!"

Começamos a procurar ele. Se perder naquele colégio não era algo agradável. Principalmente para ele. Todos estavam preocupados agora. Celular dele estava sem sinal. Droga!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: O corredor.

Nao estava perdido entre os imensos corredores da escola, procurando a saida. Maldita hora em que parou, procurando da onde vinha aqueles sons estranhos. Andava e andava. Até que escutou alguém gritar seu nome. Saiu correndo ate as escadas, trombando com alguém.

"Nao!!!"

" SAGA!" Nao estava feliz de ter encontrado eles novamente.

"Que susto em Nao, não se perca mais assim"

"Gomen...demo...Só estão os dois aqui?"

"Nos separamos. Mais facil de procurar. Tora, liga pro Shou e avisa ele."

"Ligando"

"Esta tudo bem, Nao?"

"H-hai...Estou só um pouco nervoso"

"Hei, eles estão esperando agente no portão."

Neste exato momento, a luz se apagou.

"Minna?"

Silêncio.

"Minna, por favor...Respondam"

Mas nada novamente. Aquele corredor estava em puro silêncio, completamente escuro. Nao com medo, começou a andar cuidadosamente, procurando seus amigos.

-/-

Barulho de passos arrastados, respiração pesada. Alguns suspiros ecoando pelo corredor.

"Caramba, eu estava do lado do Nao ainda agora." Saga olhava pros lados, vendo que o corredor era completamente diferente do que estava antes da luz se apagar.

"Hun?...Hei...Aquilo é um celular" Correu até um celular branco, agachando pra pegar. "Mas é do Nao..."

Ouviu alguma coisa se arrastando, algo como correntes, e quando olhou para trás, viu sangue.

Saga levantou rapidamente, assustado. Da onde tinha surgido aquele sangue? Começou a andar, para onde acreditava ser as escadas, quando algo empurrou ele. Antes de desmaiar, percebeu que forá empurrado num porão, e quando a porta se fechou, tudo ficou escuro...

-/-

Hiroto andava, abraçado a si mesmo por causa do frio.

"Eles estão demorando...Isso não é legal" Olhou para os lados, encontrando uma porta riscada, mas que tinha o simbolo de banheiro¹. "Ah ótimo! Eu já estava apertado aqui" E entrou.

O banheiro era um pouco estranho. As paredes pareciam arranhadas, o teto era escuro e alguns lugares _sujos. _Hiroto não se importou, utilizando de seus recursos². Enquanto lavava a mão reparou em um espelho pequeno ao lado.

"Nossa, parece que quebraram o espelho e isso é só o que restou dele."

Ficou encarando o espelho, quando a imagem ficou embaçada e retorcida. Hiroto estranhou, mas não teve tempo para mais reações, porque logo saiu do local pálido e assustado.

-/-

Shou tinha acabado de entrar no colégio, cansado de esperar seus amigos no portão, sozinho. Andava tentando ligar para todos, sem muito sucesso.

"Ahhh mas que droga, os celulares estão sem sinais e..."

"_alô.."_ Ouviu do outro lado da linha uma voz trêmula.

"Hiroto?! Ahhh que bom que você atendeu, cadê você?"

"_ No segundo andar..."_

"Eu estou indo pra ai. Mas ne, Hiro, tudo bem?" Mas a ligação caiu. "Ow, agora é o meu celular que ta sem sinal, legal..."

------

¹- Sabe aquele simbolo, que é um desenho de uma menina e outro de um menino? exato -ri-

²- vamos eu não ia escrever "fazendo xixi" -gota-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: A sala maldita

Shou desceu as escadas correndo, vendo Hiroto sentado ao lado da porta do banheiro. Rapidamente se aproximou, vendo que o moreno estava pálido.

"Hiro! Deuses o que aconteceu?" Mas Hiroto ainda não se sentia bem o suficiente para falar. Shou ajudou ele a levantar, e começaram a caminhar para onde achavam que era a saida, o moreno apoiado no Shou.

-/-

Os dois já tinham mudado de andar, e Shou tentava ligar para os outros. Todos celulares sem sinais.

"Que droga!! Eu sabia que agente não deveria ter vindo pra cá."

"Essa escola é um horror..."

"Agente vai conseguir sair daqui..." Shou falou, tendo alguma esperança. Logo o celular de Shou toca.

"Alô?"

"_Shou!! Onde você está?"_

"Saga!!! Nós estamos no primeiro andar. Você não estava com Tora e Nao?"

"_Eu me perdi deles. Estou no terceiro andar, trancado num porão."_

"Tran...cado?" Olhou para Hiroto.

"Fala que nós vamos lá."

"Estamos indo pra ai Saga. Mas, onde é este porão?"

"_Eu só sei que a porta é vermelha. É a única."_

"Certo!"

-/-

Eles chegaram no terceiro andar, e começaram a procurar a tal porta vermelha. Foram andando andando, o corredor parecia maior que o normal. Hiroto parou um pouco para procurar pistas. Shou escutou um barulho estranho, e olhou pro fim do corredor. Arregalou os olhos.

"H-hiro..."

"O que foi Shou?" Hiroto olhou pra ele, vendo que estava pálido "Shou?" E o loiro apenas apontou para o fim do corredor. Sangue escorria pela parede, algumas correntes espalhadas pelo chão e uma pessoa morta. Hiroto deu um passo para trás, assustado. "O que...?" Ele e Shou começaram a correr de volta para as escadas, o celular do loiro caindo no caminho.

O moreno parou ao ver a porta.

"Achei!!" E puxou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Hiroto ficou mexendo nela, tentando abrir. Shou apenas ficou olhando, nervoso.

"Que droga..." Foi um pouco pra trás e se jogou na porta. Um barulho de 'click' e a porta se abriu. Para não cair lá dentro, voltou a se afastar, levando shou junto. "Saga?" E logo viram o loiro subindo as escadas correndo, e quando ele estava de frente para a porta...Esta fechou.

"O que? Ta de brincadeira!" E Saga começou a bater na porta "Que droga, eu quero sair!". Hiroto também começou a bater na porta, tentando destranca-la. Silêncio.

Do outro lado da porta, silêncio...No corredor silêncio...O moreno não gostou nada disso.

"Shou?" E não recebeu nenhuma resposta "Shou, pelamordedeus fala comigo" E fechou os olhos, a mão apertando a maçaneta. Sentiu o loiro segurar seu casaco com força, o rosto escondido em suas costas.

"Hiro..." E uma explosão dominou o corredor.

-/-

Tora andava sem vontade alguma pelo corredor, encarando o celular. Maldita hora que pegou o celular de seu irmão. Se fosse o seu, não estaria sem sinal daquele jeito. Apesar que dos outros também estava sem sinal, então não adiantava muito... Ele se arrependia de ter feito aquela proposta. Parou de andar ao ouvir algo... Não parecia nada demais. Quando ia voltar a andar, ouviu soluços e alguns sussurros. Logo reconheceu a voz, se aproximando da porta.

"Nao?" Barulho de algo caindo. "Nao, você esta bem?" E logo alguém começou a bater na porta, desesperado.

"Tora...Me tira daqui...Por favor..." O moreno ficou preocupado com o tom de voz usado pelo amigo. Pensou que talvez a porta estivesse trancada, mas ao mexer nela, ela se abriu com facilidade. Talvez estivesse trancada apenas por dentro. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o que tinha dentro daquela sala, pequena e escura. Se ele teve nojo olhando aquilo por meio segundo...Não queria nem saber o que Nao estava sentindo por ter ficado lá dentro.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, uma vez que Nao se jogou contra ele, chorando.

"Está tudo bem Nao..." Ele falou, querendo acreditar naquilo. Os dois se afastaram, e logo se via duas pessoas conversando.

"A porta estava trancada, como ele conseguiu a abrir?"

"Não sei...Talvez eles tenham um pouco de sorte."

"Hunf, sorte. Tenho que providenciar um jeito de tranca-los novamente" Correntes se arrastando.

"Ninguém precisa saber que eu ajudei um pouquinho ne?" Sorriu, entrando na sala, onde só tinha pessoas mortas por todos cantos. A parede era feita de pessoas mortas...

-----------------

N/A: -tremendo enquanto escreve- Falei que era de terror. Omfg fiquei com taaaaaanta dó do Naochan agora gente. T-T eu não ia aguentar 2 segundos naquela sala. Próximo capitulo é o último, bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: The end

Nao e Tora se encontravam na frente do portão.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Eu me perdi deles..." Suspira. "Meu celular ta sem sinal e o seu?"

"Eu perdi o meu celular..." O mais alto novamente suspirou. Pelo menos achava que do lado de fora estariam mais seguros.

-/-

"Você tem certeza que é por ai Saga?"

"Foi por aqui que eu vim"

"Essas escadas não têm fim não?"

"Eu ainda acho que era pelo outro lado...".

"Quer guiar então Shou?"

"Vocês dois querem parar de brigar, por favor?" Hiroto revirou os olhos, cansado já.

E antes que Saga pudesse responder, a luz do corredor se apagou novamente.

"Pessoal?" O mais alto chamou, temendo que tivesse ficado novamente sozinho, quando sentiu que Shou e Hiroto tinham agarrado suas mãos. Suspirou aliviado.

"O que aconteceu?" Shou perguntou, nervoso.

"Eu não sei" Saga deu alguns passos para trás, olhando em volta, procurando algum lugar que tivesse luz.

De repente, o barulho de correntes se arrastando se fez presente no corredor e ao mesmo tempo, Saga soltou os dois amigos.

"Saga?!" Shou olhava para os lados, nervoso. Não conseguia enxergar nada.

Hiroto piscou várias vezes, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão. Quando finalmente conseguia enxergar, viu que _algo _cheio de correntes enforcava Saga.

"SAGA!!!" Hiroto correu até ele, tentando empurrar o que fosse aquilo. Mas o espírito apenas jogou o mais alto longe, se virando para o moreno.

Shou correu ate Saga, se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou enquanto via o loiro se sentar, mexendo no pescoço.

"Ta tudo bem, nada demais...".

Shou levantou, ajudando Saga a fazer o mesmo, e ao olhar pra trás deu de cara com outro espírito.

"Hã?"

-/-

Nao e Tora estavam jogados na grama, enfrente ao portão da escola. Pelo menos ali era seguro. Apesar que não tinham como sair, e estavam separados de seus amigos.

Um grito ecoou pela escola inteira, fazendo com que os dois se sentassem rapidamente na grama, e olhassem para o 3° andar, onde um clarão dominava uma das muitas janelas. Se entreolharam, pensando se iam socorrer os amigos ou se ficavam na segurança do quintal da escola...

Nao se levantou, decidido a ir ajudar seus amigos sendo seguido por Tora.

Logo estavam novamente dentro do prédio...

-/-

"SHOU!!!" Saga correu ate o amigo que tinha uma leve queimadura no rosto.

Hiroto imediatamente olhou pra trás, preocupado com o amigo. E quando ia correr até ele, o espírito prendeu seu braço com uma corrente.

"Onde pensa que vai?" Uma voz mórbida e sussurrada ecoou pelo corredor. Hiroto o encarou com raiva, tentando se soltar da corrente. Esta apenas se apertou mais em seu braço.

Hiroto soltou um gemido de dor "_se continuar deste jeito... vai quebrar meu braço" _pensou o moreno.

O espírito lhe lançou um sorriso sombrio, carregado de maldade e quando ia puxar novamente a corrente, para quebrar o braço do garoto, simplesmente o espírito foi mandado para longe, a corrente caindo.

Hiroto olhou para o lado, vendo Tora.

"Espíritos não defendem voadoras" sorriu de canto, recebendo outro sorriso do menor.

Nao se aproximou dos dois loiros.

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Nao!!! Onde vocês estavam?"

"Estávamos do lado de fora, na frente do portão".

"Vocês conseguiram sair?" Saga perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim, vamos sair daqui com vocês agora." Mas quando eles se viraram para as escadas, o espírito que havia queimado Shou, voltou. Estava com uma vela em mãos. Nao estava na frente dos dois.

"Hei garoto, saia da minha frente. Eu tenho que terminar meus serviços com o loiro ai" Apontou a vela para Shou, que fechou os olhos com medo.

Nao sempre fora o mais medroso, frágil e fraco do grupo. Mas seus amigos não se importavam com isso e sempre defendiam ele. E também sempre cuidavam dele. O garoto fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, decidido com sua idéia. Ergueu o rosto, encarando o espírito.

"Não vou deixar que machuque meu amigo!" Saga olhou para ele surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

"Então vou ter que fazer isso com você? Bah, não me importo mesmo" E balançou a vela rente ao rosto de Nao, quase o queimando. Este se manteve firme, mesmo que nervoso.

De repente o espírito sumiu, e ao olharem pra cima, ele estava preso por várias correntes em um tipo de uma pilastra que havia surgido no teto. O mesmo acontecerá com o espírito das correntes, que também estava preso. Tora, Hiroto, Shou e Saga não perderão a oportunidade e correram para as escadas, descendo-as rapidamente. Nao foi o único a ficar.

Nao olhava para os lados, procurando quem havia ajudado eles. Mas não achava nada. Até que uma luz forte se fez presente no corredor. Levantou o braço colocando-o na frente do rosto, tentando enxergar.

Não sabia o que era apenas via luz... E no meio de toda aquela luz conseguia ver um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso...

Nao piscou algumas vezes, encantado com aquele sorriso.

"Você não pode ficar aqui..." A voz era baixa, mas diferente das outras que eram mórbidas, esta carregava sentimentos. Nao ia perguntar algo, mas novamente a luz falou "Não é seguro... Vá enquanto pode...".

Nao olhou para as escadas, voltando seu olhar para o corredor. Não havia mais nada. Estava normal. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou... Decepcionado? O garoto começou a descer rapidamente as escadas, atrás de seus amigos.

Todos saíram do prédio da escola correndo, e ao chegar no quintal, todos arregalaram os olhos. O portão estava aberto. Não hesitaram em rapidamente saírem do local. Já do lado de fora, Shou se permitiu cair de joelhos no chão, tremendo. Estava cansado daquilo.

Mesmo com o braço inchado devido a corrente do espírito, Hiroto agachou ao lado de Shou, abraçando-o, e prontamente foi retribuído.

Tora pegou o celular, logo ligando para a ambulância. Mesmo que os machucados -Shou queimado e Hiroto com braço inchado- não fossem algo grave, não era bom simplesmente ignorar. Olhou para o lado, vendo Saga com um pequeno corte no rosto. Não tinha reparado naquilo.

"Hei, Saga..."

"Hun?"

"Tudo bem?" E apontou para o rosto dele.

"Não é nada demais" Sorriu saga, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

Não demorou muito para que a ambulância chegasse, e um por um fosse entrando e recebendo seu devido tratamento. Enquanto seus amigos entravam, Nao ficou novamente para trás.

Levantou o rosto, encarando o ultimo andar do colégio que era feito todinho de vidro. Procurava alguma coisa, que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o que era. Quando viu novamente aquela luz.

Não pode evitar de sorrir, vendo que a luz também sorrirá. Quando um dos médicos chamou por Nao, a luz acenou para ele, como se despedisse.

Lançando um ultimo olhar para trás, Nao podia finalmente se sentir seguro e em paz. Ao entrar na ambulância concluiu:

_Pode sim existir espíritos bons. E podemos sim nos apaixonar por eles..._

**The end.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Eu nem ia postar esta fic. Mas...Consegui terminar ela, então por mim ta ótimo q.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram ate aqui, obrigada a todos que comentaram, obrigada a Kana que me obrigou a postar a fic, consequentemente me fazendo termina-la -ri-. A duh por me pressionar por mais e...é isso. Até uma próxima fic.**

**-não mais de terror por favor-**


End file.
